Nidia Castillo Reynoso (Dominican Republic)
Dominican Republic (''Dominika Kyowa Koku ''in Japanese) is a fanmade character for Hetalia Axis Powers. Her name is sometimes shortened to 'DR' (Not Dominica, cause then her sister Dominica would get mad). Her human name is Nidia Castillo Reynoso. Appearance She has curly dark brown hair (with a haircurl) and brown eyes. Her skin tone is often depicted as tanned, but could also be as fair-skinned as Spain (due to her population being mostly mixed.) She is often wearing a red tank top with blue shorts and sandals, but also wears a tan long sleeve Navy uniform. And she is always wearing a small black locket, which she claims Columbus inside of. Personality and Interests She is described as loud, stubborn, and lazy, but caring. She is especially caring for her fellow Caribbean siblings and her island. And she tends to hold grudges (Ex. Against France for taking control of her island, against Haiti for beating her up right after she got independance.) She also has a habit of giving all her close friends strange nicknames. She speaks with a bit of a southern accent (based off the stereotype that Dominicans get less education, and that Dominican spanish is the equivalent to an American southern accent). She is calm most of the time, except for when she plays dominoes and when someone confuses her for one of her siblings. When she plays dominoes, she ''always ''get carried away with excitement and somehow breaks the dominoe table. When she gets confused for her siblings, she often yells "I'm the Dominican Republic, dammit!". When she's confused with ''Haiti, ''she'll beat up who said it with a baseball bat or sandal and bluntly say "Did ''that ''feel like Haiti to you?" She likes rum, plantains, merengue, reggaeton (though she won't admit it), bachata, ''empanadas, ''baseball, hanging out with Puerto Rico, and partying. Relationships Puerto Rico Dominican Republic's best friend and her little brother. The two have always been together, seeing that Puerto Rico is the only one that can stand to be around Dominican Republic for an extended period of time. Puerto Rico often sticks around to make sure Dominican Republic doesn't do anything stupid. Spain She sees Spain as a father and refers to him as "Espana Boba" or "Foolish Spain". She combines Spain's music with her own as a sign of respect. Though she does argue with Spain a little bit (mostly about where Christopher Columbus is buried). Mexico A sibling who Dominican Republic often beat him at plays dominoes with. America America is close friend whom she often hangs out with. She even tried teaching America how to speak Spanish (along with Puerto Rico and Mexico) but gave up after America somehow epic failed messed up on how to say "Hola". Their connection however runs far deeper. She always has his back no matter what and he always looks out for her. Their close relation can sometimes be mistaken for a love interest due to them always being together and him being the only one to make her blush at the most oddest of times. He has even trained her. She leans on to him when in trouble as he leans on to her. France France took control of Dominican Republic and Haiti from Spain for some time. That was until Dominican Republic chased him off the island. She hasn't let him go within two feet of her since. Haiti Dominican Republic's brother. Dominican Republic says they are polar opposites (him being quiet, nagging, and stiff) and rarely get along. Just after Dominican Republic gained independance (and several times after that), Haiti beat her up, something she never let him live down. Now whenever Haiti gets injured, Dominican Republic has to be his nurse. And Haiti does several random odd jobs (washing her windows, doing laundry, cooking, etc.) for Dominican Republic. Trivia *Her birthday is Febuary 27, the same date the countrydeclared independence from R.D. *Her haircurl represents Boca Chica. (And yes, it ''is ''an errogenous zone.) *Her little black locket represents the Columbus Lighthouse "El Faro a Colon". She claims Columbus is inside and doesn't let anyone touch it. Category:Female Characters